PICTORIAL ESSAYS
by Tallis Keeton
Summary: Krótkie eseje o filmie z LOTR. Autor mimo usilnych poszukiwań pozostaje nieznany.


**Pictorial Essays**

(tłumaczenie moje, autor, mimo poszukiwań nie znany)

**Pożegnania**  
Shadowfax8 zauważył, że pocałunek Froda w Przystani jest paralelą tego pocałunku Aragorna, kiedy umiera Boromir. Nawet ułożenie rąk jest to samo. Ale okoliczności, każdego z nich są tragicznie odmienne. Tamten oznacza ostatni triumf lojalności po klęsce, klęsce spłaconej śmiercią. Ten Froda jest, miedzy wieloma innymi rzeczami nagrodą za lojalność, która nigdy się nie zachwiała. Sam jest Boromirem, takim, jakim on miał być. Film podkreśla tę paralelę najwyraźniej w scenach, gdy obaj, przez chwilę trzymają Pierścień i oddają go Frodowi. Frodowi, który wyrywa im go z ręki. Scena Sama jest kanoniczna ale Boromirowa jest interpolacją, która wydaje się być zamierzona, jako echo tamtej. Oba ujęcia pokazują mieszane punkty widzenia, z którymi to filmy, radzą sobie trochę ekonomiczniej, jak książki. Widzowie widzą to, co widzą Aragron i Frodo - twarz kogoś, decydującego się czy oddać Pierścien czy nie. Ale w obu ujęciach większość naszego pola widzenia zajęta jest nie przez decydującego się ale przez tego, który wpływa na decyzję. Jesteśmy uświadamiani jako widzowie o obecności Aragorna przed Boromirem i Froda przed Samem. Widzimy więc decyzję z zewnątrz i z wewnątrz, równocześnie. Nasi, chwilowi Powiernicy są rozdarci między mały Piercien i dużą osobę a język ich oczu mówi nam, jaki będzie wynik sceny.  
W, każdym przypadku Pierścień przegra, a żądania wobec drużyny i lojalności wygrają. Jakie to żądania? W przypadku Boromira, to te, których przez większość filmu on nie chce zaakceptować. Aragorn jest jego Królem. Wedle prawa Boromir powinien mu służyć. Ale filmowy Aragorn zmaga się ze swym dziedzictwem i tak to Boromir jest rozdarty między lojalność, taką, jaką zawsze rozumiał – wobec swego miasta – a lojalność wobec osoby dawno utraconego Króla, który najwyraźniej nie jest lojalny wobec miasta. I tylko w chwili śmierci te, dwie lojalności Boromira staną się dla niego jednym. Lojalność i miłość Sama także są dla kogoś rozdartego między dwoma zakresami wartości, między cichymi, moralnymi pewnikami [pewnościami] Shire a potęgą Pierścienia. Filmowcy dodali wątek, który drastycznie podkreśla wewnętrzny konflikt Froda; na naleganie Golluma Frodo odsyła Sama, odrzuca Sama, tak, jak Aragorn wydawał się odrzucać Boromira i Minas Tirith. Oczywiście, że nie wszyscy fani zakochali się w tej scenie ale w książce konflikt Froda nadal manifestuje się w dramatycznych okolicznościach. Książkowy Frodo myśli przez kilka sekund, że Sam jest chwytającym go orkiem i nazywa Sama złodziejem (ekstremum, do którego nigdy nie doszło w filmach) Sam jest zraniony jego słowami. "Jego twarz wykrzywiła się w bólu, jakby został dźgnięty prosto w serce". Dźgnięty w serce. I w filmie i w książce Sam musi wciąż pokonywać ból zadawany mu z ręki Froda i rzeczywiście, pokonuje go. Prawdą jest, że w filmie Sam się zawahał powtarzając zarówno wcześniejszą scenę Boromira, jak i starcie Smeagola z Deagolem. Ale jest więcej, jak jeden sposób odczytywania tego zawahania. Czy, aby na pewno i na poważnie Sam jest przyciągany przez Pierścien? Osobiście wątpię. Albo raczej, wątpię, że była to jego główna motywacja. Uważam za znaczące, iż w trakcie tej sceny Sam patrzy prawie wyłącznie na Froda, przez całą scenę. Frodo, półnagi i brudny patrzy na Pierścien tak, jakby cała jego istota została pochłonięta przez tę żądzę. To w takich warunkach Sam oddaje Pierścień, oddaje go, mimo, że widzi, jak w tej samej chwili Pierścień zmienia duszę Froda w coś okropnego. Kto by się nie zawahał?  
Jeśli Pierścień w ogóle kusi wówczas Sama, to kusi go poprzez miłość. Pierścien jest brzemieniem Froda a Sam ma wówczas władzę oddalić je od niego. Ale, w tym leży wielka siła Sama, że potrafi spojrzeć poza własny ból i pozostać lojalnym, lojalnym temu, idealnemu Frodowi, który wtedy prawie już, nie istnieje, tak, jak i Boromir na łożu śmierci przysiągł wierność królowi, który jeszcze nie sprawdził się. "Obiecałem" Sam powiedział Frodowi na Anduiną i, na dobre i na złe, dotrzymuje słowa.

**Isildur i Frodo**  
Och, Boże drogi co ten uśmiech mówi. Obaj aktorzy zmieniają swą twarz na całkowitą, rozradowaną złość. Ta rzecz jest MOJA, mówi uśmiech, moja i zła, i ja to wiem, i ta wiedza sprawa mi przyjemność. Uśmiech jest rodzajem delirycznej radości, gdy każdy z Powierników poddaje się we władanie Pierścienia ale jest to też wyraz twarzy skierowany DO kogoś – Elronda lub Sama.  
Pierwszym aktem zdrady, jakiego dokonuje, każdy z Powierników jest zdradzenie przyjaciela na zimno i z pełną świadomością, jest odrzucenie tego, o co przyjaciel błaga, i napawanie się tym oraz pławienie się w bólu, który ta odmowa zadaje. Pierścień jest mój – jest w mym posiadaniu a nie w twoim a twoje prawo do mnie się skończyło. Świetne aktorstwo i reżyseria leżą u podstawy tej wielkiej sekwencji – "paraleli-z-zawartą-różnicą" obaj, hobbit i człowiek poddają się kuszeniu Pierścienia. Wynik starcia jest jednak inny. Czemu? Ryzykując, że zabrzmię jak totalny cudak, powiem, że różnica jest jedna : miłość. Sama do Froda, Froda do Sama i najbardziej Froda do Golluma.  
Cała scena z Isildurem jest interpolacją, w książkach Isildur wcale nie dociera do Sammanath Naur. Na polu bitwy mówi on Elrondowi i Cirdanowi, że bierze Pierścień, jako wergild za ojca i brata. Tak więc scena Isildura nie jest kanoniczna, ale gwiżdże na to: PJ zamierzał dać wizualne porównanie między przeznaczeniem Isildura i Froda, i ta interpolacja działa, uważam, że działa zdumiewająco dobrze. PJ konstruował dwie wersje Sammanath Naur bardzo uważnie, aby wydobyć subtelne różnice w charakterystyce i motywacji. W scenie Isildura z "Drużyny" to Elrond jest tym, który wchodzi do Sammanath Naur pierwszy i to Elrond jest tym, który stoi blisko ognia w miejscu, gdzie Frodo stanie trzy tysiące lat później. Isildur stoi przy wejściu i kiedy Elrond apeluje do niego, aby zniszczył Pierścień, nie porusza się a tylko uśmiecha się, odwraca i odchodzi. Nawet nie był za blisko ognia. Isildur nigdy nie zamierzał przemyśleć i usłuchać prośby Elronda. W "Powrocie" jednak sprawy mają się inaczej. Frodo dobiega aż, do krawędzi klifu i to o własnych siłach. I wtedy waha się. Sam wbiega za nim i przemawia do niego a Frodo odwraca się od Sama w stronę płomieni i znów się waha. Co następuje potem jest powodem, dla którego haniebnym skandalem był brak oskara dla Elijaha Wooda. Trzyma Pierścień nad płomieniami. Około dziesięć różnych wyrazów twarzy następuje po sobie, od wstrętu po żądzę. I wówczas, w pewnej chwili twarz Froda zupełnie zastyga, jak zmrożona i możesz ZOBACZYĆ, kiedy przegrał bitwę, kiedy Pierścień nim zawładnął. Odwraca się wkłada go i uśmiecha. Ale to nie koniec. Frodo nie jest tylko tym, który poddał się i pozwolił Pierścieniowi zawładnąć sobą, on jest WSZYSTKIM co czyni, a w to wlicza się także miłość do Sama i wiele aktów miłosierdzia wobec Golluma. Ponieważ Frodo nie zabił Golluma – a wcześniej miał po temu wiele okazji, które odrzucił – Gollum znajdzie się na właściwym miejscu, aby odebrać mu Pierścień i stoczyć się z nim w ogień.  
I, ponieważ Frodo ma obok Sama nie zaś Elronda, to i jego własne życie będzie ocalone – cudowny dodatek PJ., który uwielbiam całą swą istotą. To jest, jak sądzę różnica, które czyni różnicę, między scenami. Elrond i Sam różnią się tak, jak różnią się sprawiedliwość i miłosierdzie. Po trzech tysiącach lat Elrond wciąż nie pogodził się z upadkiem Isildura "Ludzie są słabi". To jedyny wniosek, jaki potrafił wyciągnąć. Nie wydaje się, ażeby Elrond zastanowił się, że jakiś elf mógłby wpaść w tę samą pułapkę. Sam jednakże, nie zatrzymuje się, aby rozmyślać nad siłą i słabością. Nie zatrzymuje się, aby zastanawiać się nad tym, że Frodo właśnie go zdradził. Zamiast tego biegnie nad krawędź czynnego wulkanu, aby go ratować, jeśli zdoła. Kilka minut wcześniej, kiedy Frodo stał niezdecydowany z Pierścieniem w ręku, Sam błagał "Just let it go!" A teraz jego prośba się odwraca "Don't you let go," mówi "Don't let go." "Nie trzymaj się Tego, trzymaj się życia, trzymaj się mnie" I Frodo to robi, i obaj zostają ocaleni.

**Czerwone kwiaty, czyli użycie detali w filmach.**  
Niektórzy krytycy filmowi, którzy nie lubią Władcy Pierścieni, czynią tak na tej podstawie, że : energia filmów twierdzą, została zainwestowana w drobiazgi. Interesujące postacie i nieodparta, spójna akcja poszły sobie gdzieś bokiem (zeszły na manowce), jak twierdzą a bezradni widzowie zostali pozostawieni z, jedynie wzornictwem garnków i 9,362 typami hełmów na pocieszenie ich, w tej, intelektualnej próżni. Cóż, czcza gadanina.  
Nie rozumiem zupełnie, jak ktoś może oglądać te filmy bez zauważenia, jak wiele uwagi i miłości poświęcono również i postaciom. Możemy się spierać (i robimy to) na temat, jak owe postaci zostały zinterpretowane ale te kłótnie, tylko dowodzą, że postaci są wystarczająco wyraziste i żywe, aby ludzie się o nie spierali, często zaciekle. A pewnie, że jest wiele postaci do zapamiętania i pewnie, że te postacie mają śmieszne imiona. Niektórzy krytycy odbierają to jako jakby osobistą zniewagę i wskazując palcem na filmy mówią – "wszystkie te imiona, wszystkie brzmią podobnie!" Mogą sobie żartować z "Wojny i pokoju" na tych samych zasadach ale tego nie robią nie dlatego, że mieli kłopot z jej przeczytaniem ale dlatego, ze jako intelektualni wanabi niejasno wyczuli, że "Wojna i pokój" nie jest bezpiecznym celem dla ich gniewu. A więc, nie biorę takich krytyków zbyt poważnie, jednakże oni, mimo woli, podnieśli ciekawą kwestię. Tyczącą zarówno filmów z LOTRa, jak i LOTRowych fanfików.  
_Co_ te, wszystkie detale robią tu, tak w ogóle? Czy Peter Jackson tracił czas, kiedy wynajął kogoś, aby zrobić garnki hobbitów, tak, by wyglądały, jak zrobione przez hobbitów?  
Nie sądzę.  
Detale w filmach to integralna część filmowego doświadczenia. Detale nie są tylko substytutem postaci ale jednym ze sposobów, w jakie my te postacie odbieramy. Detale przekonują nas, że jesteśmy w innym miejscu, i, że ludzie w tym miejscu są prawdziwi.  
Pippin w Minas Tirith.  
Orkowie właśnie przedostali się przez mur i bitwa zaczyna się tuż, przed jego oczami. Biedny Pip. Boyd wykonuje tutaj dobrą robotę a ty _czujesz_ jego przerażenie, przerażenie hobbita daleko od domu.  
Widział już wcześniej bitwę i ból, i śmierć, i przetrzymał to – z hobbickim rozsądkiem, nienaruszonym. Ale oblężenie miasta to zupełnie nowy poziom okrucieństwa, nawet dla niego. Orkowie tłoczą się kilka stóp od niego, jeden właśnie biegnie w jego stronę z oczywistym zamiarem – by zabić. Gandalf właśnie ratuje mu życie – ale ledwo. Widzimy reakcję Pippina w ujęciu, krótszym niż sekunda. Stoi pod ścianą. To wszystko czego potrzebował Peter Jackson, naprawdę: gry Boyda, ściany, orków, wielu terabajtów komputerowej mocy, by nas przekonać, że trolle jaskiniowe i nazgule atakują miasto.  
Tego, i czerwonych kwiatów.  
W tym ujęciu widzimy nie tylko Pippina i ścianę, widzimy czerwone kwiaty za nim.  
Na pewnym poziomie są niepotrzebnym dodatkiem. Nie potrzebujemy czerwonych kwiatów w scenie akcji. Czerwone kwiaty nie złapią za miecz i nie przebiją orka, w najbliższej przyszłości. Ale takie detale sprawiają, że scena staje sie czymś więcej niż sceną akcji a to pomaga uczynić film czymś więcej niż filmem akcji. Najpierw, fakt, że kwiaty nie są zupełnie potrzebne pomaga uczynić miasto bardziej realnym. Czemu? No cóż, hmmm. Taka głupia myśl dla was: rzeczywistość zawiera więcej rzeczy, w sobie, niż jest to potrzebne do rozwoju akcji. Przestańcie się śmiać, bo tak jest. Czy kiedykolwiek szliście sobie ulicą myśląc obsesyjnie nad, jakąś osobistą sprawą ("gdzie mój zwrot podatku?"), aby nagle znów zostać wciągniętym do rzeczywistości widokiem czegoś całkiem nieoczekiwanego ("ten gołąb dziobie kwiat mniszka lekarskiego") Jednym ze sposobów, abyśmy się dowiedzieli, że całość wszechświata nie obraca się wokół naszego zwrotu podatku, jest ten cholerny gołąb, dziobiący kwiat mniszka lekarskiego. W tym świecie, detale pomagają nam utrzymać zdrowe zmysły. W sztuce, detale pomagają nam stworzyć wrażenie, że także tutaj jest świat – świat bogaty, różnorodny i nieprzewidywalny. Jest większy niż my. Zawiera więcej niż myślimy.  
Ale dzieje się tu więcej, poza samym, prostym budowaniem świata. Jak to często bywa w tych filmach detal tworzy wrażenie rzeczywistości i, jednocześnie mówi coś o tej rzeczywistości. Jest możliwe, że artysta potrafi stworzyć wrażenie detalu – detalu, który pomniejsza postacie, i który wydaje się kontrastować z tym, co właśnie się im przydarza – aby był on, ironiczną uwagą: że wszechświat kręci się wesoło bez nas i jest obojętny na nasze cierpienia. W. mówi o tym, ironicznym użyciu detali w światostwórstwie, w wierszu "Musée des Beaux Arts". Opisuje niesamowity obraz Breugela, w którym upadek Ikara jest niemal niedostrzegalny, zagubiony w szerokim, wesołym, beztroskim, pasterskim krajobrazie.  
O cierpieniu, nigdy nie pomylili się,  
Starzy Mistrzowie: jak dobrze zrozumieli  
jego ludzką pozycję: ono ma swe miejsce  
w chwili, gdy ktoś je, albo okno otwiera, albo wędruje bezmyślnie,  
Jak, kiedy starsi z szacunkiem, namiętnie, oczekują  
na narodziny cudowne, to zawsze muszą być  
dzieci, które nie chciały jakoś szczególnie, tego wydarzenia,  
jeżdżące na łyżwach, po stawie, przy krawędzi lasu.  
Czy to właśnie nie dzieje się w przypadku tych kwiatów? Kusi mnie, by pomyśleć, że częściowa odpowiedź brzmi tak: tak, jest wyrazista ironia w tym ujęciu. Miasto znajduje się na krawędzi zagłady a te kwiaty po prostu tu sobie rosną.  
Jest jakaś, straszliwa i dziwaczna niespójność pomiedzy światem kwiatów a światem bitwy. Kwiaty nie wiedzą, że to bardzo nieestetycznie kwitnąć, kiedy miasto ma właśnie zniknąć z powierzchni ziemi. Chociaż nie wydaje się, by pierwotnym celem tego ujęcia był tylko ironiczny kontrast. Kwiaty wydają mi się mówić coś, nie tylko o bitwie ogólnie ale i o tej sekundowej scenie. Są obok Pippina. To zdaje mi się być odpowiednie, właściwe dla małego hobbita samotnego w wielkim mieście. Kwiaty są częścią jego charakteryzacji – są wizualnym przypomnieniem tego, czego on oczekuje od świata, co on uważa w sprawie, tego, jaki świat powinien być a ich obecność czyni jego strach i grozę jeszcze bardziej nieodpartą. Nie będąc czymś tak głupim i tępym, jak alegoria, w pewnym sensie jednak reprezentują Pippina. Z jednej strony widzimy Gandalfa zwalczającego orków, z drugiej strony widzimy Pippina z Shire i kwiaty. Kwiaty nie są tylko ironiczne są także ikoną. Obrazują to, czym Pippin jest – a ponieważ użycie symboliki przez Jacksona jest raczej dynamiczne niż, statyczne obrazują także czym on będzie. Kilka sekund później, kiedy Pippin widzi Gandalfa zagrożonego, wyciąga miecz, zaciska zęby i skacze bronić swego przyjaciela – zasłaniając kwiaty przed naszym wzrokiem. W pewnym sensie, ta, krótka sekwencja opowiada całą historię Pippina. Jest zakorzeniony w świecie kwiatów ale kiedy będzie potrzeba, wezwie swe, najgłębsze rezerwy odwagi i jest skłonny skoczyć poza ten świat.  
To jedna sekunda w całym filmie - 0.002923 pół godziny wersji kinowej, pełnej takich, wiele mówiących krótkich chwil. Na pewno większość fanów ma swe własne, ulubione, małe detale, które zabierają ich do Śródziemia, albo opowiadają poprzez nasze zmysły, o tym, kim są postacie. Zgaduję, że niektórzy krytycy nadal będą wierzyli w to, że pozorny nadmiar detali jest objawem intelektualnej płytkości i nadinwestowania. Ale to rozróżnienie między znikomymi szczegółami a Wielkimi Ideami wydaje mi się fałszywe. Jedną z wielkich przyjemności tego filmu, jest to, że daje nam coś nieoczekiwanego, na każdym zakręcie, jakby, jakieś gigantyczne źródło kreatywności zostało odkorkowane, aby nadać filmom i ich bohaterom, życie.

**Bilbo i Frodo**  
W jednej z cudownych scen włączonych do rozszerzonego wydania Drużyny na dvd, Bilbo pisze w Czerwonej Księdze. Trylogia jest obramowana kontrastującymi ujęciami piszącego Bilba i piszącego Froda. W każdym wypadku kamera podchodzi z tyłu i odbieramy to, jako wizualny odpowiednik podsłuchiwania, strzyżenia uszami. Kamera płynie powoli przez nieco ciemniejszy korytarz Bag End i skręca, by pokazać hobbita obramowanego drzwiami do gabinetu. Jest odwrócony tyłem do nas i do ciemności a twarzą do światła sączącego się z okna. Pisanie, dla nich, wiąże się z zamknięciem się w wewnętrznej przestrzeni, ale w przestrzeni, z której mogą patrzeć na zewnętrzny świat, opisując go. Ale podobieństwa tych ujęć, przygotowują nas na różnice, które są i charakterystyczne i smutne. Bag End Froda jest dużo ciemniejsze, mniej zabałaganione, prawie że puste. Uderzyły mnie różnice w kolorystyce scen: Bag End Bilba jest skąpane w złotym świetle i ciepłych kolorach aż, po jego bardzo hobbicką kamizelkę barwy pomidorów. Bag End Froda i jego ubranie są znacznie bardziej ponure. Kąt kamery jest taki, że nawet nie możemy zobaczyć ognia w kominku, który płonął wesoło w Bilbowym ujęciu. Jakby, jakaś, istotna dla tego miejsca radość została wybielona, wypłowiała.  
Pomyślałam o dryfującym kawałku drewna, które przemienione długą ekspozycją na warunki pogodowe stało się bladą kopią swej właściwej istoty. I, jest jeszcze kwestia przedmiotów. Może Frodo zamówił usługi dobrej gospodyni (Rosie?), ale ja tęsknię za tymi stertami książek i papierów, które pokrywały, każdy wolny cal kwadratowy Bilbowego Bag End. Te papiery mówiły o hobbicie, który był wiecznie ciekawy, który zawsze był gotów na kolejna przygodę. Frodo miał swoją i to tak, że starczyłoby nie tylko dla jednego. Może jego świat jest teraz tak czystrzy, bo on już z nim skończył. Frodo zawdzięcza to doświadczenie – i mam nadzieje, że nie zabrzmi to zbyt ostro – Bilbowi. W więcej, jak jednym sensie on posprzątał bałagan, który Bilbo zostawił. W tym ujęciu kończy książkę, którą zaczął Bilbo, kończy ją wpisując swoje imię i swój tytuł pod Bilbowymi. Ale, oczywiście jego historia nie jest wyłącznie winą Bilba, i żaden z nich nie jest wyłącznym autorem tej historii. Kiedy piszą, obaj zmieniają siebie w postacie z opowieści, której żaden z nich nie rozpoczął.  
To jeden ze sposobów w jakie filmy (tak, jak i Tolkien) zacierają granicę między doświadczeniem a opowieścią. Aragorn w Drużynie śpiewa opowieść o Berenie i Luthien, opowieść, którą on sam powtórzy. Na końcu Wież Sam zastanawia się czy on i Frodo staną się kiedyś tematem na pieśni lub opowieści. A całość doświadczenia Froda jest obramowana przez stawanie się postacią z opowieści. Kiedy widzimy go po raz pierwszy kamera ujmuje go z tyłu tak, jak Bilba, ale wówczas Frodo siedzi na zielonych łąkach Shire – czytając książkę. Nie spogląda przez okno na świat doświadczeń, jest w tym świecie, jest jego częścią spoglądając do świata opowieści, opowieści, do której niedługo sam wejdzie. Zaczyna jako czytelnik, staje się postacią, potem staje się autorem i w końcu jest gotowy, aby oddać swą książkę. Ostatnie strony – mówi w Przystani – są dla ciebie. Opowieść będzie rozwijać się nadal, ale Frodo nie będzie już dłużej jej częścią. Jak wielu czytelników oczywiście chciałabym wiedzieć co przydarzy mu się za Morzem ale, jest pewna siła w dwuznacznym milczeniu na ten temat, którą widać i w książce i w filmie. W Śródziemiu, Frodo zgubił się w książce a zakończenie uwalnia go od tego. Jest na zewnątrz, w otwartym świecie, płynąc po otwartym Morzu i, być może po prostu nie ma słów zdatnych do opisania tego, co zdarzy mu się później.

**Frodo i Gollum**  
Jednym ze sposobów odczytania relacji Frodo-Gollum, jest widzenie ich, jako dwu punktów na tej samej, nieprzerwanej trajektorii rozkładu [zepsucia] Gollum jest prawdopodobnie tym, czym Frodo może będzie, jeśli Pierścien ostatecznie weźmie w posiadanie jego dusze. Takie odczytanie, być może przesadza z ich podobieństwem. Gollum przecież poddaje się wpływowi Pierścienia znacznie szybciej, i w książce i w filmie. Lecz, filmy ciągle podkreślają podobieństwa między nimi i to dość mocno. Jest np ta kwestia intensywnie niebieskich oczu Golluma i w wielu scenach Frodo i Gollum powtarzają się nawzajem. Są swym echem.  
Np weźmy te ujęcia, gdy obaj są widziani od góry, pochwyceni w krąg Pierścienia. Frodo ma zamiar założyć Pierścień w Bree po raz pierwszy a Gollum w końcu otrzymuje go, po długich poszukiwaniach. Co za niesamowite ujęcie, kiedy, każdy z tych bohaterów jest zamykany w Pierścieniu. Ale, jest różnica – Gollum [w scenie odzyskania Pierscienia] jest pochwycony w całości w okrąg, jak wiele osób zauważyło, Pierścien zamienia jego twarz w coś w rodzaju źrenicy oka. Jakby Pierścien użył Golluma do wyprodukowania obrazu mocy, która go stworzyła. Ale, tymczasem w scenie w Bree, Pierścien (zastanawiające) nigdy nie obramowuje obrazu Froda w ten sam sposób. Najwyżej rozdziela jego twarz, rozdziera jej obraz, i być może oznacza to, że zmusi Froda do działania wbrew samemu sobie lecz, nie posiądzie go całkowicie. Frodo jest uwięziony ale, jednocześnie nie jest. W kilku następnych ujęciach Pierścień opada na jego wyciągniętą rękę z całą siłą przeznaczenia. Jego ręka wyciąga się desperacko w górę i wypełnia coraz więcej miejsca w naszym polu widzenia. Ciężko wyrzucić ten obraz z głowy zwłaszcza, że jest tak przedziwnie ambiwalentny. Czy Frodo próbuje wtedy schwycić Pierścień? Czy go założyć? Czy chce go odepchnąć, czy też, zabrać? Jak zresztą, Pierścień dał radę ześlizgnąć mu się z palca? Czy Pierścieniowi udałoby się zrobić to, gdyby Frodo nie był w ogóle kuszony? Ten niepewny moment w Bree ma swą wizualną analogię, kiedy Gollum opada w lawę. Poraziło mnie podobieństwo i gestu i wyrazu twarzy. Czapki z głółw przed Andym Serkisem i drużyną z Wety za tak wspaniałą charakteryzację Golluma. Ostatni, desperacki gest Golluma, kiedy Gollum wypełnia Frodową misję, jakby powtarza tamten wcześniejszy gest Froda. W pewien sposób Gollum tutaj staje się Frodem, albo raczej zastępcą Froda. Och, oczywiście są tu głębokie rozbieżności w motywacjach: prawdopodobna ambiwalencja Froda w scenie z Bree, jest to dobroć sama w porównaniu z rozpaczliwym pożądaniem Golluma. Ale żaden z nich nie może oderwać oczu od Pierścienia. Frodo patrzy bezradnie, jak Pierscien opada a Gollum patrzy bezradnie, jak Pierścien opada, wraz z nim, w płomienie. Ostatnim co widzimy z Golluma jest krąg lawy zamykający się wokół jednego, otwartego, straszliwie błękitnego oka.

**Pippin : Skok wiary**  
Na początku Drużyny Pippin wykonuje niebezpieczny skok, skacze twarzą w przód na wóz pełen Gandalfowych fajerwerków, i kradnie najlepszy. Pod koniec Powrotu wykonuje kolejny, niebezpieczny skok, skacze twarzą w przód na stos Denethora i kradnie Faramira. W Shire Gandalf za kare nakaże mu pozmywać naczynia. W Minas Denethor omal go nie zabije, krzycząc "Nie zabierzesz mego syna ode mnie!" ale na szczęście i ta jego kradzież powiodła się. Fajerwerki stały się prawdziwym ogniem, psota stała się bohaterskim czynem, komedia stała się tragedią, albo raczej ledwo co unikniętą tragedią. Jego charakter w trakcie filmu nabiera mroku i głębi, i być może, że to inna kradzież, kradzież Palantiru miała z tym jakiś związek. Co interesuje mnie w tej paraleli, to, jej ruch od komedii do prawie tragicznej epiki.  
I, choć żadna z tych scen nie jest książkowa, kanoniczna, to jednak kontrast między nimi pozostaje zgodny z duchem Tolkiena, z podejściem Tolkiena do hobbitów, jako komicznych postaci, które interweniują w tragiczny świat i przemieniają go. Hobbici Tolkiena są komiczni na dwa sposoby. Najpierw taki, że po prostu potrafią być zabawni. Drugi, to taki, że żyją – w Hobbicie i na początku Władcy – w uniwersum obdarzonym tym, co możesz nazwać raczej komicznymi a nie tragicznymi, właściwościami [albo założeniami.] Co oznacza, iż generalnie wszystko w końcu obraca się na dobre. Kiedy skaczesz na wóz z fajerwerkami nie wylatujesz w powietrze, masz tylko dobry ubaw. Komiczne aspekty hobbitów są tym, czego niektórzy fani Tolkiena (nie ja) nieznoszą, nielubią – niektórym czytelnikom wydają się trywialni i dziecinni w porównaniu z elfami i ludzmi. Sam Tolkien miał wątpliwości w kwestii jakości, swego, własnego stworzenia. "Osobiście, niewymownie mnie bawią hobbici i cała ta reszta" napisał, gdy zabierał się do pisania kontynuacji Hobbita "i mogę rozważać ich w nieskonczoność ale zauważyłem, że nie jest tak samo w przypadku, każdego, choćby i najbardziej oddanego z "fanów". „Pan Lewis mówi, że hobbici są zabawni tylko, kiedy są postawieni w niehobbickich sytuacjach." Niehobbickie sytuacje. W obu książkach historia stopniowo odchodzi od komicznego, hobbickiego uniwersum w stronę zderzenia perspektyw, które ma miejsce, kiedy komiczna postać dostanie możliwość napatrzenia się na większy i mroczniejszy świat. To się przydarza Pippinowi w filmach. Pippin to Pippin i nie zamierzam wcale redukować postaci, którą kocham do ledwie literackiego narzędzia ale on działa, jak jeden z tych, szekspirowskich "klaunów." Kiedy stoi w ciemnym i bezludnym dworze Denethora jest takim właśnie chochlikiem z Szekspira, lekkim, jasnym duchem wędrującym w środek cudzej tragedii. Tragedia ta, uderza nas silniej, jeśli patrzymy na nią takimi właśnie oczami. Wczesniejsze partie historii Pippina wracają, by nawiedzać i jego i nas. I, już, nie są tak śmieszne. Był tym hobbitem, który nie darowałby sobie drugiego śniadania w środku dziczy, i w którego Aragorn rzucał jabłkiem. Teraz, następuje kres typowego hobbickiego ukochania jedzenia i zabawy, kiedy Denethor je swój groteskowy i niemoralny posiłek poświęcając swego syna swojej dumie a Pippin patrzy na to osłupiały, przerażony. Dokładnie te same kwalifikacje, które czyniły Pippina zabawnym, przetwarzają się oto w surowy materiał na heroizm. I, w skoku na wóz i w skoku na stos Pippin dokonuje skoku wiary. Wie, że robi coś niebezpiecznego i, po prostu ufa, że nie zakończy się to katastrofą, jest też, nazbyt skupiony na swym celu (fajerwerki, człowiek), aby myśleć o osobistym zagrożeniu. I, za każdym razem wkłada w działanie wszystko czym dysponuje, oddaje sprawie wszystko co ma. "Będziecie potrzebowali kogoś z inteligencją w tej misji...queście...czymś!" mówi i ta linijka zawsze wywołuje salwy śmiechu. Ma racje. Śródziemie potrzebowało kogoś z inteligencją ale inteligencją szczególnego rodzaju – inteligencją, która leży w sercu komediowości, komedii w jej najlepszym sensie. Tym rodzajem inteligencji jest nieustępliwy optymizm. Zdolność do bycia niezachwianym. Odmowa poddania się rozpaczy. To inteligencja wytrwania, która napędza nawet bardziej introwertycznego, myślącego hobbita takiego, jak Frodo. Jedynie Pierścień może ją pokonać ale nawet wówczas inteligencja komiczna stoczy cholernie dobrą walkę.


End file.
